The Lion Guard: Protecting Boboka
The Lion Guard: Protecting Boboka is a fanfiction story created by Florencia86. Characters * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Boboka * Bupu * Janja * Cheezi * Chungu * Nala Transcript It was a calm day in the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard was patrolling Chakula Plains. -Kion: It seems that everything is fine. -Bunga: Ah, well, then let's go. -Kion: No, Bunga. We have to patrol all the Pride Lands. Remember that this is our morning patrol. -Bunga: But we were patrolling all day. -Fuli: Well, that's the idea, Bunga. -Bunga: Ah, okay. Suddenly, the Lion Guard hears screams. -Beshte: Wow! What was that? -Kion: I do not know. Ono, can you go see? -Ono: Affirmative! Ono flies up to the clouds and uses the keenest of sight. Then, Ono sees Bupu screaming. -Bupu: Help, please! Help! -Ono: Kion, it's Bupu. -Kion: Bupu? -Ono: Yes. He is close to Mizimu Grove. -Kion: Okay. Come on, everyone. Till' the Pride Lands' end... -All: Lion Guard defend! In that, the Lion Guard arrives where Bupu was. -Bupu: Oh, Lion Guard! -Kion: What's wrong, Bupu? -Beshte: What's the kerbubble? -Bupu: Janja and those two rare hyenas! They are attacking Boboka! -Bunga: Oh, no! -Kion: And where are they? -Bupu: This way, follow me! The Lion Guard followed Bupu to where Boboka was, who was surrounded by Janja, Cheezi and Chungu. -Boboka: Help! -Janja: Oh, enough! Nobody is going to help you, antelope! You are ours, only ours! -Cheezi: Yeah! Cheezi laughs out loud. -Kion: Think better, Janja. -Janja: What?! Janja turns around and sees the Lion Guard. -Chungu: Ah! Janja, they are the Lion Guard! -Janja: Yes, I know! -Kion: Leave Boboka alone, Janja! Kion pushes Janja to the ground. Bunga, Fuli and Ono surround Cheezi and Chungu. -Beshte: Here I go! Twende kiboko! Beshte pushes Cheezi and Chungu and they fall on top of Janja. -Bupu: Boboka, here. Boboka runs towards Bupu. Kion approaches the hyenas. -Kion: Now, back to the Outlands! Kion uses the Roar. The Roar sends away Janja, Cheezi and Chungu back to the Outlands. Kion approaches Boboka and Bupu. -Kion: Are you okay, Boboka? -Boboka: Yes, I am. Thank you very much, Lion Guard. -Fuli: You're welcome, Boboka. -Bupu: Let's go back to our home. -Boboka: Right, before it's late. Goodbye, Lion Guard. -Bunga: Goodbye! -Kion, Fuli, Beshte and Ono: Bye! Bupu and Boboka go home together. -Kion: Well, guys. Let's go to the lair. The Lion Guard walks towards the Lair. In that, in the Pride Rock, the Guard meets Nala. -Nala: Hi, Lion Guard. Hi, Kion. -Kion: Hi, Mom. -Fuli: Hi, Nala. -Bunga, Beshte and Ono: Hi, Queen Nala. -Kion: And, what's up? Is everything in order? -Nala: Sure. Nothing serious happened here. We are all fine. Thanks for worrying, Son. -Kion: Sure, and... -Bunga: We saved Boboka from the hyenas! -Kion: Bunga! -Nala: Wow! What a good job, Lion's Guard. -Kion: Yes! Thank you. -Fuli: Well, let's go to the Lair. -Nala: See you later, Kion. -Kion: Sure. Kion hugs Nala. -Kion: See you. Kion and the Guard enter the Lair and Nala sees them. -Nala: But what a good son I have. Category:Florencia86's Content Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories